Just a Bit More Tangled
by hanza9915
Summary: Imagine the storyline of Tangled. Now give Rapunzel a sister. But she's not a princess, and her magical power doesn't lie within her hair. My version of Tangled, pretty much. Suckish summary...sorry.


**Hey people! Sadly, I don't own Tangled. If I did, I would make a bazillion sequels to it. But I don't, so sorry about that.**

I suspect you'll want to hear my story now, that you're simply just curious about another princess and another happily ever after. But see, my story isn't one of those clear-cut princess stories. It's just a bit more tangled than that.

I guess it all started when the drop of sunlight fell from the sky that day so many years ago. And I know what you're thinking: sunlight can't manifest itself into liquid! (Well, at least that's what I was thinking.) But it did, for only one drop. Where the drop touched the earth, a magical flower bloomed that could heal any injury. Of course, this flower _would_ have helped mankind immensely if only the old Mother Gothel wasn't the first to find it. See, Gothel was an vain and evil person (and believe me, I know) who used the flower's magic to keep herself young for centuries, instead of putting it towards something more worthwhile, like, per say, world peace.

Now enter the king and the queen of the nearby country of Corona. The queen was both very sick and very pregnant, and the whole kingdom was afraid both she and the child might perish. The queen kept getting worse and worse, and nobody knew what to do, until a mere village family relayed the story of the magic flower. A quest was sent out to find the flower at all costs.

Ultimately, the flower was found, the queen healed, and a beautiful baby princess was born. But Gothel would have her revenge. So she took the child in the night. Two years later, she stole another girl from the village family who told the story of the flower to the guard, and in her anger and the family's desperation to save their child, they were all killed. All but Gothel and the baby girl.

So Gothel raised the two girls alone, in a tower far from prying eyes where the only person who came and went was her. Because, you see these two girls had special powers. Powers Gothel wanted to keep all to herself.

I sat on the sill of the window in our prison-uh, I mean our home, my nose buried in a book as usual.

"Angie? Aren't you going to help with the chores? Me and Pascal are having a really hard time doing all this by ourselves!" called my sister.

"Zellie," I replied, "You don't have to clean the whole place every day. I mean, Mother won't mind if there's a bit of dust. We don't have to work every day. Lighten up." I could hear my sister's sigh, and she put down the broom she was carrying.

"Ok, sis," she said cheerfully, "show me what book you're reading today. Is it a romance, a cookbook, a history?"

I laughed, hopped down from the window, and showed the cover of my book to the eagerly awaiting girl in front of me. "It's called 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. It's about this man who goes on the most amazing adventures. Oh, Rapunzel," I swoon, "what I would give just to spend one day out there living like him, just one day!" In response, my sister and best friend just gave me a sad look, reminding me to not get my hopes up. "But Rapunzel," I whispered, "why won't you let your hair down, even for a minute, and we can sneak out? Even just a second is better than nothing."

"It's not that bad here, is it?" she responded lightly, though I could tell I had struck something. Pascal, our little pet chameleon, was whispering in her ear reverently, and by the conflicting expressions on her face, I could tell Pascal was on my side. "Angelique, you know I want to leave here too, but we would break Mother's heart. She only has us…what would she do if we both were gone?"

I groaned in response, and closed my eyes. Rapunzel was just so perfect in every way that I couldn't say no to her. I've never been able to. Let me tell you something about us sisters. Zellie's perfect, and I'm nothing but flaws.

She's got 70 feet of magic blonde hair, bright green eyes, a free spirit, and a talent for everything that exists. I, on the other hand, have a shock of stubbornly mid-length red hair, bright violet eyes hidden under glasses, and prophetic dreams that keep me up practically all night, every night. Plus, she's Mother's favorite. Not that I care.

"Angie, come on! We've got a busy day today! You know tomorrow's my birthday, right?" tittered Rapunzel, her blonde hair trailing all over creation. I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's antics. "Stop it!" she giggled in response, "And don't even think of laughing at my wish. All I want is to see-"

"The floating lights. I know." I responded. My sister opened her mouth to scold me, but was stopped by a shrill, familiar voice.

"Rapunzel," the voice screeched, "let down your hair!"

**So there's the first chapter. Sorry it's sort of long…**


End file.
